Magic
by shannon5
Summary: **Sequel to Expecting** Willow and Spike deal with raising a baby and magic.
1. magic1

1 Part One  
  
Spike stood over the crib watching the sleeping baby. He had been walking for almost an hour trying to get her to sleep. She was certainly going to be a night person. She'd been sleeping for most of the day, then only an hour or so at a time at night. It had been that way all week.  
  
A week. It had been a week since she was born. It didn't seem like that long. But it was. Everyone was going to be leaving tomorrow. Fred, Gunn, and Wesley had already left a couple days ago. Someone named Lorne had called and said that someone had to come back, a problem with Connor. They had decided Angel should stay, so should Cordiela because they knew everyone here the most. But tonight Angel and Cordiela were leaving too. The danger was gone, it had been before they left the hospital, but everyone had stayed to help with the baby.  
  
Willow's mother had been over earlier today, telling them they shouldn't let the baby sleep during the day, and be up at night she was going to get days and nights confused or something. What she didn't know was that in this odd little family everyone seemed to be up at night.  
  
Tomorrow night it would be just him, Willow, and Breanna on their own. No one would be here to help them. When she cried Angel and Cordiela weren't going to be around to help figure out why. He had never thought he would want those two around but now that they were leaving he was terrified. Odd how he had been looking so forward to this baby a couple weeks ago, when now the thought of being alone with her frightened him so much.  
  
He wasn't sure he wanted someone depending on him like this. Sure Dru had depended on him, he had taken care of her. But it was different if he wasn't there Dru would still find a way to take care of herself. Willow kept saying she was depending on him too much, but she too could take care of herself if he didn't. Breanna, couldn't take care of herself, she needed someone to take care of her all the time.  
  
"You'll be fine." Angel said from behind him. "You will be a good father Spike."  
  
"Right." Spike said turning to face the older vampire. "You've spent most of my existence telling me how irresponsible I am. Now you're telling me I'll be fine having this little helpless life depending on me for everything."  
  
"Frightening isn't it?" Angel said smiling, "But yeah. What I saw in the hospital last week and what I've seen all this week isn't the same person I've spent a hundred years thinking of irresponsible."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"The Spike I knew wouldn't not have passed up the opportunity to take on that man just to get the baby to safety." Angel said, "That Spike wouldn't have thought to build a wall so Willow could have a room separate from the baby. He wouldn't have had the patience to walk around this room for an hour to make a crying baby sleep."  
  
"Yeah, okay I guess I have changed." Spike said, "Hungry?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As the two vampires walked out of the nursery Spike stopped to peak into Willow's room, she had been sharing the room with Cordiela. Both were sleeping quietly, fortunately Breanna's crying had not disturbed them. Willow was getting up so early with the baby, she need the rest when she could get it.  
  
When he had walked into the kitchen, Angel was already heating the blood. Jumping up on the counter he watched as the older vampire grabbed two mugs from the cupboard.  
  
"So how did this all happen?" Angel asked.  
  
"All what?" Spike asked taking the mug after Angel filled it.  
  
"Willow, the baby?" Angel asked gesturing.  
  
"Okay I know it's been a while Angel but…"  
  
"I know how that happened." Angel said, "How did you get involved in it?"  
  
"She needed someone to be the father, at least as far as her parents were concerned." Spike explained, "She didn't want to tell them she had no idea where Oz even was."  
  
"So you volunteered?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"More like I was the only one without a good excuse not to." Spike said, "Harris has Anya, Giles is, well, old."  
  
"You're much older than Giles." Angel pointed out.  
  
"Don't look it though." Spike countered.  
  
"Okay so then when did you fall in love with her?" Angel asked smiling when the younger vampire choked on the blood he had just taken a drink of.  
  
"I-in love?" Spike stuttered.  
  
"You love her Spike. It's so obvious, I don't know how the other's haven't seen it."  
  
"Dawn knows." Spike said, "Well sort of. The other's are way to wrapped up in themselves to notice unless I started groping her in front of them. Well Giles I think just chooses to ignore most of what goes on."  
  
"I think you're right on all counts actually." Angel said smiling. "Spike I do believe you're changing. So all I'm going to say about your relationship to Willow is be careful. She's been hurt a lot. And as self absorbed as her friends can be, they won't be kind if you hurt her."  
  
"I know." Spike said, "Bloody hell, I don't even know if she feels the same way. I know she likes me. But she said she had too much to deal with last time we talked about it."  
  
"Things change." Angel said.  
  
"I hope you're right." Spike said hopping down from the counter as he heard the cry coming from the bedroom and grabbing a bottle before heading down the hall.  
  
2 Part Two  
  
Willow stretched as she headed toward the living room. The baby wasn't in the crib, and Spike and Angel weren't in Spike's room so she assumed they were all in the living room. She stopped and smiled as she walked into the room. Spike and Angel were on opposite ends of the couch, both sleeping soundly. Spike had Breanna sprawled across his chest, one arm draped over her small body to hold her in place. There was an empty bottle on the couch between the two vampires.  
  
"The three of them look so calm and peaceful when they're asleep don't they?" Cordiela said walking up behind her.  
  
"Yeah. No one would ever guess how different they are when they're awake. All the crying and whining and pouting." Willow said walking toward the couch.  
  
"And that's just Angel and Spike." Cordiela said following her and picking up the bottle as Willow reached for the baby.  
  
"I heard that." Angel said without opening his eyes. "I don't whine."  
  
"Sure you pout." Cordiela said. "And Spike covers the whining."  
  
"Go to hell Cheerleader." Spike said opening his eyes when he felt Willow lift the baby.  
  
"Why don't you two go to bed." Willow said wanting to stop the argument before it had a chance to start.  
  
"You sure." Spike said sitting up.  
  
"We're fine." Willow answered. "Get some sleep."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Willow set the baby down gently in the crib, knowing she would probably sleep a couple hours before she wanted to be fed again. Cordiela and Angel were leaving tonight. After today they were going to have to take care of themselves. She didn't know if she was ready for that. Right now wasn't that bad. Breanna didn't require that much now, feed her, change her, and hold her. That's what made her happy now. But soon she would need more. She would want to do things. She needed to learn to walk, and talk and read, and…. She knew she was getting ahead of herself. That those things would happen when it was time. But she still worried about it.  
  
And she worried about what would happen if Spike left. She couldn't take care of herself or the baby. She had no money. While her parents seemed to have accepted that she had a baby now, she didn't believe for a minute they would change their minds about helping her. She still had another semester of school to get her degree, until then she wouldn't be able to find a job that would pay enough to support a child.  
  
Spike had said he wasn't going to leave. But he can't promise something like that. Certainly not if she couldn't even tell him how she felt about him. She did love him. She knew that, what she didn't know was if he loved her and if she was ready to add that kind of complication in her life.  
  
She worried about the power Breanna had. It was a lot of power. If she wasn't sure of that before, because of the prophecy, she was now. She could feel the power in her daughter. She had always thought it was silly when Tara had claimed to sense her power, Rack had said the same thing. He could sense power in her, Ethan said he could sense it too. Now she understood what they were saying.  
  
Willow wasn't sure how this power would affect Breanna. She wanted her daughter to have a normal life, as normal as it could be on the Hellmouth with a vampire father figure, anyway. She didn't want her daughter consumed by magic. She would like for her daughter to not even know about magic but she doubted that would be possible. She would have to talk to Giles soon, see what he knows about dealing with this kind of thing.  
  
Pulling the small blanket over the baby, she kissed Breanna's cheek before heading out of the room to shower and get dressed before she needed to feed her again.  
  
3 Part Three  
  
"Spike can you give Breanna a bath for me?" Willow said, "We're supposed to be at pediatrician in an hour and I still have to shower."  
  
"Bath? Me?" Spike said looking up from the television.  
  
"Yeah. Can you give the baby a bath?" Willow said again a little more slowly.  
  
"B-but that means putting her in water and…" Spike sputtered the whole idea seemed entirely too dangerous for his comfort.  
  
"Uh-uh that's usually how one takes a bath." Willow said looking at the vampire.  
  
"She could drown." Spike said nervously.  
  
"Do you plan on letting her go?" Willow asked, "Spike it's like six inches of water at the most. It's not like I'm asking you to put her in the regular bathtub."  
  
"But what if I make the water too hot?"  
  
"You're scared." Willow said finally realizing the problem. "Spike you're not going to hurt her. She really is tougher than you think. But if it'll make you feel better I'll fill the tub for you."  
  
"Red, it just…" Spike began not knowing how to explain it to her. This was one of the things he had made a point of avoiding, actually he avoided anything that could put the baby in any real danger, feeding her, changing her, were things he could do. He couldn't really hurt her with those things, but bathing her, she could slip from his hands and drown.  
  
"Spike you'll be fine okay." Willow said going to get the baby's bathtub to fill with water. "Just hold her head with one hand while you wash her with the other, it's not that hard."  
  
"Fine. I'll do it." Spike said as she finished filling the tub with water. "But will you help me?"  
  
"That kind of defeats the purpose of you doing it." Willow said, then handing him the baby. "You'll be fine." With that she walked out of the small nursery and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Your mum says we can do this." Spike said looking at the small baby staring up at him.  
  
Setting the baby on the dressing table next to the bathtub he began unsnapping the small pajamas she had been wearing. After removing the clothing he removed the diaper and placed Breanna in the bathtub. Willow was right, he thought, this isn't that hard, she didn't put that much water in there, her face probably wouldn't even go under the water if she did slip.  
  
"This isn't so hard is it?" He said softly as he reached for the washcloth and the baby soap. He began to gently wash the baby, who just stared up at him. Willow said she couldn't really see him from this far away. That baby's only have vision of a foot or two for a couple months. He preferred to think that she could see him, that she did recognize him.  
  
He finished washing her and gently scooped water over her body rinsing the last of the soap from her before reaching for the towel Willow had left for him. Wrapping her in the hooded towel quickly so she wouldn't catch a chill he lifted her to his chest and held her closely as he rubbed her dry.  
  
He walked over to the small dresser still holding the Breanna close to him. "What do you want to wear to see the doctor Pet?" Spike said pulling open a drawer. "Let's see do you have anything in here that doesn't have lace or small animals on it?"  
  
Finally pulling out a pair of pink overalls and a white T-shirt he set her in the crib gently patting her stomach when she started to cry. "It'll just be a second." He said quietly.  
  
Returning to the dressing table he set the outfit down and moved the tub, and soap from the table. He quickly pulled out a diaper and found a pair of pink socks and a white tennis shoes. Setting everything on the table he returned to pick up Breanna and bring her back to the table.  
  
"See told you, you could do it." Willow said from the doorway.  
  
"I know I was worried for nothing." Spike said as he dressed the baby.  
  
"I know." Willow said smiling, "Just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be back to help 'kay."  
  
"We're fine, aren't we?" Spike said smiling at Breanna as he finished fastening the overalls and began putting the shoes on her.  
  
"Right. Whatever." Willow said from behind the closed room of her door.  
  
Spike picked up Breanna and walked toward the door. "Thanks again for getting the night appointment so I could go."  
  
"No problem." Willow said pulling the door open as she tucked her T-shirt to her jeans. "Well actually it was. Try explaining to the receptionist why the baby's check-up had to be after sunset. She probably thinks we're insane."  
  
Spike set the baby on the bed and laid down across the middle next to her as Willow grabbed a pair of shoes and socks and began pulling them on her feet. "Could have told her the truth." He said grinning as he gently tickled Breanna's belly.  
  
"Right that would work." Willow said laughing, "Excuse me but could we have an evening appointment because Breanna's father is a vampire and will turn to a big pile of dust if he goes out during the day."  
  
"We have to find some non-pink clothes for this baby." Spike said looking at the outfit he had chosen.  
  
"She has non-pink clothes." Willow said standing up and picking up the baby. "Can you grab the diaper bag?"  
  
"They have little animals on them." Spike said grabbing the bag as they headed out passing through the nursery.  
  
"So you want to dress her in what. Black leather?" Willow said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No Spike." Willow said laughing, "Not gonna happen."  
  
"Fine." He responded pulling the door closed behind them. 


	2. magic2

Part Four  
  
"I still think it's wrong." Spike said, "You should find a new doctor."  
  
"Spike I already explained this to you." Willow responded patiently as she followed him into the Magic Box. "And I'm not finding a new doctor. I went to him, so did Xander. Dawn still goes to him."  
  
"Yeah but Dawn's big enough to not let the doctor do that." Spike responded. "You saw how much she cried. He was hurting her."  
  
"It only hurt for a…" Willow began.  
  
"I'm big enough to stop the doctor from doing what?" Dawn asked walking over to greet the couple.  
  
"Spike's upset because the doctor took the baby's temperature." Willow explained as Dawn reached to take the baby from her.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Dawn asked as they moved into the shop.  
  
"Do you know where they took it Pet?" Spike asked Dawn.  
  
Dawn stopped walking for a minute turning to look at the vampire. Realizing what he was saying she smiled. "Well yeah, Spike. What did you think? He was going to put it under her tongue."  
  
"I told you it's the only way Spike." Willow said, "Breanna's over it. So I think it's time you got over it too."  
  
"Fine." Spike said then taking the sleeping infant from Dawn. "Don't you have homework?"  
  
"Wow. He sounds like a dad already." Dawn said frowning at the vampire. "Fine I'll go do my homework." She grumbled at Spike's raised eyebrow.  
  
"I need to talk to Giles okay." Willow said to Spike.  
  
"No problem. I'll stay out here and help Dawn with her homework."  
  
"Great." Dawn said glancing up from her book. "You know I'm not studying the history of Punk right?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Giles?" Willow said poking her head into the back room. "Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Sure." Giles said turning from the various swords he had been cleaning.  
  
Willow walked the rest of the way into the room and closed the door. Moving to sit on the bench against the far wall she hesitated a moment, not sure exactly how to approach this subject with Giles. He had enough to worry about without having to add her and Breanna to the list.  
  
"Willow is something wrong?" Giles asked when she didn't speak right away. "You were taking the baby to the doctor nothing's…"  
  
"No. No. Breanna's fine. Well healthy at least." Willow said, "What I mean is Giles she has a lot of power. A lot."  
  
"What do you mean power?" Giles asked sure he already knew the answer.  
  
"Magical. I can feel it Giles. When I hold her. When I'm near her I feel the magic in her." Willow said quietly. "I don't want what happened to me to happen to her. I don't want her to lose control like that."  
  
"Has she shown any signs of…" Giles began then decided to rephrase, "Has she done anything?"  
  
"God no!" Willow said, "She hasn't done anything. Are you saying she could? This young? Without knowing anything about it?"  
  
"Well yes. If the power is that strong it's possible." Giles said softly, "Not likely but possible."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? I can barely control my own magic now I have to control hers too." Willow said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You can do this." Giles said, "She may not access the power until she's old enough to deal with it Willow. But one day you will have to deal with this. She'll have to know about magic. What happened to you doesn't have to happen to her."  
  
"But it could." Willow said sadly.  
  
"Yes it could." Giles answered he wasn't going to lie to the girl. She needed to hear the truth. "Willow we were all to blame for what happened to you. Every one of us at some point encouraged your magic. We depended on it a lot to defeat Glory. We depended on it even more when Buffy was gone. We won't let that happen with Breanna. It doesn't happen to everyone, you know that, Tara used magic, Anya does, so do I. There is no reason Breanna can't live a magic free life. Or use it occasionally if she wants without fear of addiction."  
  
"I know but if she starts using it before she's old enough to understand…" Willow said looking at the watcher hoping he would understand her fear.  
  
"If you'd like I can see if there is anything that can…control her magic… until she's old enough to understand the consequences." Giles said trying to soothe Willow.  
  
"Would you?" Willow said, "Is there something that can do that?" Willow asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know." Giles said honestly, "I can talk to Anya see if she knows of anything, if not we can do some research.  
  
"Thank you." Willow said standing up and hugging Giles tightly. "I know that would probably be the best thing to do."  
  
"I hope it is." Giles said quietly as he hugged the girl.  
  
1 Part Five  
  
Spike stood watching Breanna sleep. She was finally sleeping more at night. Not the whole night but for longer periods. That wasn't really what he was thinking about though, his thoughts kept going to Willow. Angel had been right, he needed to tell Willow how he felt. Maybe she still didn't want a relationship with him. Maybe she had just been trying to be nice the last time, but he wouldn't know unless they talked about it.  
  
Last time she had said she had too much to deal with, with being pregnant, and school, and that prophecy about Breanna. She didn't want to add a relationship to it too. But she wasn't pregnant anymore. She wasn't in school either, at least not now, he was hoping to convince her to go back and finish the last semester so she could graduate. The prophecy was still there, but didn't seem to be a danger right now. He loved her. He wanted to be with her. He decided that he would make her have this talk tonight whether she liked it or not. He would deal with her answer, whatever it was.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Willow stood watching the bag in the microwave inflate as the popcorn popped. Spike was putting the baby to sleep. He seemed to be really good at that. Funny how all the books said baby's liked to be held to your chest because of the heartbeat, and that's why it was so effective in putting them to sleep. She could hold Breanna for hours and not get her to sleep. Spike would pick her up and carry her for a few minutes and she drifted off. She was still surprised at how much a part of her life Spike had become.  
  
She had talked to Cordiela a lot in the week after Breanna was born about her feelings for Spike. Cordiela said she should just tell him. But Cordiela couldn't imagine what being insecure feels like. Willow didn't think the thought had ever crossed Cordy's mind that a man she liked may not feel the same way. On the other hand, she had talked to Dawn a lot in the couple months since Cordiela left. Dawn agreed with Cordy. But then what did Dawn know about it. She was sixteen.  
  
Dawn did know Spike though. Probably better than anyone else did, except for maybe Angel. Dawn said Spike felt the same way. But what if Dawn was wrong. Willow loved Spike, yes, but did she really want to mess up the friendship they had developed by telling him that.  
  
She pulled the bag out of the microwave and dumped it into a bowl, grabbing two cans of soda she headed for the living room. Spike should be picking a movie now. She just needed a little more time to be sure of his feelings before she said anything, she decided.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
When Willow walked into the living room she saw Spike sitting on the couch staring at the dark television screen.  
  
"Pick a movie already?" She asked setting the food down on the table and sitting down next to him.  
  
"What?" Spike said pulled from his thoughts by her voice, "Oh, no sorry. Actually I think we need to talk first."  
  
"About what?" Willow said confused.  
  
"This." Spike said, "Us."  
  
"What about us Spike." Willow said still not sure what was on his mind. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes." Spike said, "No. Not like you mean anyway." Spike hesitated before continuing. He knew they needed to talk about this. He had to know how she felt. The last thing he wanted was for this to end up like the mess with Buffy did. If Willow didn't love him. Or didn't think she could love him. He wanted to know now. He didn't want to get any deeper into this if she would end up leaving him.  
  
"Then what do you mean." Willow asked slightly angry. She couldn't think of anything she'd done to cause a problem. They'd been getting along great since she moved in here. He was quickly becoming her best friend. Why would he think there's a problem. "I don't understand what's going on."  
  
"Willow, remember when we talked about us. Before while you were still pregnant?" He waited for her nod. "You said that maybe after the baby was born you would…" Spike stopped not sure what he wanted to say. "Bloody hell, I'm already making a fool of myself so I'm just going to say it. Willow I love you."  
  
Willow sat staring at the vampire. She didn't say anything, just sat looking at him. She hadn't expected this to be the talk he wanted to have. She thought, she didn't know what she thought. She certainly didn't think Spike would say he loved her. Hell she didn't think he did love her. She knew they were friends, she knew he loved Breanna. But she never thought he loved her.  
  
"You know what forget I said anything. I'm not going through this again." Spike said standing up and storming into his bedroom, pulling Willow out of her thoughts.  
  
Standing up she followed the path Spike had taken to his room. Glancing at the closed the door she first went to the nursery to be sure Breanna was still sleeping. Pulling the baby's door closed gently she crossed the hall to Spike's room. Knocking softly she waited for a reply. When none came she opened the door and poked her head in.  
  
"Spike?" She said quietly.  
  
"Generally when you don't receive a reply after knocking you shouldn't come in." Spike said from his bed.  
  
"Yeah well what can I say. I'm a rebel." Willow said entering the room and closing the door.  
  
"I don't want to talk anymore." Spike said.  
  
"Too bad I do." Willow responded still standing at the door.  
  
"I think you made yourself clear Red." Spike said. "I'm not interested in another one-sided relationship. Been there done that."  
  
"Who said it was one sided." Willow said, "I certainly didn't. You left before I said anything."  
  
"Right. Like I couldn't see the disgust on your face."  
  
"Disgust. Spike…" Willow said moving to sit next to the vampire laying on the bed. "Spike, I am not disgusted by you. Not at all. I was surprised, when you said you wanted to talk. I thought something was wrong. When you said you loved me I…"  
  
"Wanted to run and hide." Spike suggested still not looking at her.  
  
"No that's what you did." Willow snapped. "Spike I do love you. I just thought that you would never feel… I was surprised when you felt the same way."  
  
"Did you say…" Spike began sitting up and facing Willow. "You love me."  
  
Willow smiled and nodded. Leaning forward Spike reached for her and pulled her closer to him. Kissing her gently as he pulled her onto his lap. "You really love me?" Willow asked pulling away from the kiss.  
  
This time it was Spike's turn to nod before claiming her lips in another kiss. Pulling away again Willow looked at Spike. "Promise me something Spike. Never assume I'm like Buffy okay."  
  
"Like Buffy?" Spike said confused, "I didn't…"  
  
"Yes you did." Willow said, "Buffy hurt you. I know that. She used you. She knew how you felt and took advantage of that. Buffy's my best friend. I love her very much. But I'm not her. Because she was ashamed of you, you assumed I would be too."  
  
"No I…" Spike began then, "All right I did. I'm sorry."  
  
"Fine then can we go watch that movie now?" Willow said standing up.  
  
"I can think of other things I'd rather do." Spike said smiling at reaching for the red head.  
  
"Movie, Spike." Willow said pulling away from his grasp. "You promised me a movie."  
  
"All right. But later…"  
  
"Assuming Breanna is asleep later. And we aren't maybe." Willow said, "Wouldn't want you to think I'm easy." She finished as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Never." He said following closely behind her.  
  
2 Part Six  
  
Willow opened her eyes slowly, frowning at the sound of the crying that a woke her. Glancing at the clock she sighed and decided she might as well just get up. When she tried to move the arm slung over her waist tightened. Smiling she reached and tried to move the arm holding her in place.  
  
"Spike let me up." She said when the arm wouldn't budge.  
  
"Uh uh. Like you here." He responded with out opening his eyes.  
  
"Me too. But I don't think the crying will stop unless one of us gets up." Willow said turning to face the vampire.  
  
"Fine. But you're coming back right?"  
  
"Actually it's almost eight so I figured I'd stay up." Willow said kissing him, "Anyway Breanna's gonna be up for a while."  
  
"All right." He conceded. "If it's for Breanna. Want me to get up too?"  
  
"No, you sleep. No need for both of us to be awake and tired." She said slipping out of the bed and making her way to the door.  
  
"Good point." Spike said drifting back to sleep.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Mornin' Sweetie." Willow said as she approached the crying baby.  
  
Lifting Breanna out of the crib Willow carried her to the changing table. As she changed the baby's diaper her mind went over the last couple days. Spike loved her. She loved him. Everything was so much better now, with neither of them hiding their feelings. Of course other than Dawn, no one knew anything about this, which could be a problem. She didn't think Xander was going to take it well at all. And she was sure Buffy wouldn't. They would all have to be told though. She had no intention of hiding her feelings.  
  
"We're proud to love your daddy right Breanna." Willow said as she finished snapping the pajama's closed and picked her to head to the kitchen for breakfast. "Aunt Buffy and Uncle Xander may not see this quite as positively as we do though."  
  
Grabbing the bouncing seat that one of her friends had given her Willow went into the kitchen. After strapping the safety belts around Breanna she began to prepare the infant cereal. Willow finished mixing the cereal and set it aside while she made a bottle. She carried the two items into the living room placing them on the table next to the couch, she returned to the kitchen to bring the baby and the seat into the living room.  
  
Spike walked into the living room and stood quietly watching Willow feeding Breanna for a few minutes before speaking. "Don't see how she can eat that stuff, it smells awful." He said approaching the couch.  
  
"Right, I'll be sure to look for baby Frosted Flakes at the grocery store." Willow said without looking up. "I thought you were going to sleep."  
  
"Changed my mind." Spike said simply. "You want breakfast?"  
  
"You cooking?" Willow asked.  
  
"Depends what you want."  
  
"Bagel and yogurt would be great." Willow said turning to smile at the vampire.  
  
"That I can handle." He said and headed to the kitchen.  
  
After finishing with the cereal Willow picked Breanna up and offered the bottle to the infant. She took the bottle for a moment the turned her head away. Willow tried again to offer the bottle, Breanna turned her head again. The third time She offered the bottle, the bottle flew from her hand dropping to the floor beside the couch.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike was finishing spreading cream cheese on a bagel when he heard the scream from the living room. Dropping the knife he ran to the other room. Seeing Willow holding Breanna close to her and staring at the floor, Spike made his way cautiously to the witch's side. Not seeing anything to merit a scream he decided he needed to ask.  
  
"What's wrong Luv?"  
  
"The bottle." Willow said nervously.  
  
"What about it?" Spike confused as to what a bottle could have done.  
  
"Breanna she didn't want it." Willow said looking at the vampire hoping he understood.  
  
"So…"  
  
"So she uh, she made it fall." Willow said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked.  
  
"I tried to give it to her and she… she…" Willow said not sure how to explain.  
  
"Magic?" Spike asked.  
  
"I-I think so." Willow said nervously.  
  
"How, she can't know any…"  
  
"I-I, Spike I could feel her power from the first time I held her. I talked to Giles and he said it was unlikely but she could exhibit magical abilities at this age." Willow said, "He was going to try to find something to stop it from happening. To bind her powers until she was old enough to understand."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Spike asked slightly angry that she hadn't mentioned something so important.  
  
"I kind of hoped it wouldn't happen. That we could deal with this later when she was older."  
  
"Well obviously that plan is gone. I'll call Giles. Why don't you get ready because we are either going to have to go there or they'll have to come here. Either way you need clothes." Spike said.  
  
"Okay. Spike I'm sorry I should have told you before." Willow said setting the baby back in her seat before heading to the bedroom.  
  
"It's okay. Just next time something happens tell me right away 'kay." Spike said picking up the phone. 


	3. magic3

Part Seven  
  
"Don't you have something more productive to do than sitting there like that?" Buffy asked sitting down across from Spike who was rocking the baby's car seat with his foot while he looked at a magazine.  
  
"No." Spike answered without looking up from his article.  
  
"Don't you think you could be helping Willow with the food?" Buffy asked.  
  
"If I stop rocking she's cries." Spike said gesturing toward the half- asleep baby. "If you're worried about Red you could help her."  
  
"I'm the guest. And Breanna's asleep." Buffy said huffily.  
  
"Fine." Spike said and stopped rocking moving his foot from the seat. The second the rocking stopped the baby began to whine in her sleep.  
  
"Fine then I'll rock her. How hard can it be to rock that thing with my foot." Buffy said moving to sit next to Spike on the couch.  
  
"Won't work. That's why I'm in here instead of Red." Spike said picking his magazine back up as he began rocking again.  
  
"Right 'cause at what two months old she can tell the difference." Buffy said putting her foot next to Spike's and began picking up the rhythm of the rocking. "Now move your foot."  
  
Spike lifted his foot slowly and before it hit the floor next to the carrier Breanna was crying. Spike looked at Buffy and smirked.  
  
"Spike did you stop rocking her?" Willow called from the kitchen.  
  
"The slayer made me." Spike answered giving Buffy another smirk.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Buffy said standing up as Spike started rocking the baby again and the crying stopped. "I'm going to help Willow."  
  
"Great idea." Spike said reaching down to pick up Breanna. "And I'll change her before everyone else gets here."  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Spike walked into the living room, after putting the baby in her crib. It had taken longer than usual to get her to sleep tonight. Everyone had already finished eating by the time he returned to the room.  
  
"She finally asleep?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't think she feels well Luv." Spike said.  
  
"I know I'll call the doctor in the morning." Willow said, "But now that everyone is here, have you found anything for…" She began turning to Giles.  
  
"Not yet. But Willow what you described isn't that bad. It's not magic. I don't think she has the ability to use actual magic yet. What happened today seemed like harmless telekinesis."  
  
'Harmless telekinesis?" Xander said looking at the watcher. "Have you never seen Carrie?"  
  
"I doubt she'll be setting town's on fire anytime soon." Giles responded. "We're looking. I just don't think Willow needs to be overly concerned just yet."  
  
"That's right. So she's moving things. It only happened once right?" Anya said, "Maybe it was a fluke and will never happen again."  
  
"I just don't want anyone to be hurt." Willow said nervously.  
  
"I don't believe that's a worry right now." Giles said, "Unfortunately there aren't a lot of cases of wanting to stop someone's magic."  
  
"That's right. If you wanted to increase her magic, that would be easy." Anya said.  
  
"Gee thanks An." Willow said.  
  
"She's right Willow. While we were looking today I must have found a dozen spells to increase magic." Xander defended.  
  
"We'll watch her Luv." Spike said moving to sit beside Willow and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "And the Watcher will keep looking for something."  
  
"That's right." Buffy said, "We'll all keep looking. And hey why are you touching her?"  
  
"Jealous Slayer?" Spike asked turning to face Buffy.  
  
"In your dreams." Buffy said angrily. "But you have no right to…"  
  
"Yes he does Buffy." Willow interjected.  
  
"What?" Buffy and Xander replied simultaneously.  
  
"Anya why don't we get more drinks for everyone?" Dawn said standing up.  
  
"I don't think anyone needs…"  
  
"Just come with me." Dawn said grabbing Anya's arm and pulling her toward the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell do you mean he can touch you like…"  
  
"It's none of your business what we do Slayer." Spike said interrupting.  
  
"Like hell it's not." Buffy answered.  
  
"You two need to stop now." Willow said moving between the angry vampire and the Slayer.  
  
"I think I'll go and help…" Giles began standing up.  
  
"No stay. I don't want to say this more than once." Willow said, "Now all of you sit and listen. I really don't think I should have to explain myself to you. Spike either for that matter. But I also am not ashamed, so I'm just going to get this all out now."  
  
"Willow you don't have to…" Spike began.  
  
"Yes I do." Willow said smiling at Spike. "I told you I wasn't ashamed and I'm not. I love Spike, he loves me. I know none of you want to hear that but it's true."  
  
"Willow how could you he's…" Xander began.  
  
"He's a vampire." Willow said, "I'm aware of that. But you guys know what. I've had to deal with your relationship choices so now you just need to deal with mine."  
  
"What do you mean my relationship choices?" Xander asked.  
  
"Anya was a demon Xander. And do you even want me to start about the Cordiela thing." Willow said angrily, then turned to Buffy. "And before you start, When Angel came back from hell did I get angry that you were dating the vampire that tried to kill me, and tortured Giles? Did I say anything about Riley, even after we found out about the Initiative and he helped to capture and almost kill Oz? No because who you two choose to love is your business not mine. I expect the same respect."  
  
"Willow he…" Buffy began. "He tried to kill you more than once."  
  
"That was a long time ago. And if I can get over it shouldn't you." Willow said.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Why did you drag me in here if we aren't getting drinks?" Anya asked as Dawn stood just inside the doorway listening to the argument in the other room.  
  
"Hush. I can't here when you talk." Dawn said.  
  
"Then tell me what's going on."  
  
"Fine." Dawn said. "Spike and Willow are in love. I think they finally managed to admit it to each other."  
  
"In love." Anya said, "Well of course. They have been for a while now."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of course. It's so obvious." Anya said.  
  
"So why didn't Xander know. Or Buffy if it's so obvious?" Dawn asked even though she did agree with the ex-demon.  
  
"They don't see anything they don't want to see."  
  
"The yelling stopped. Think it's safe to go back?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Anya are you ready to go?" Xander shouted from the living room.  
  
"Guess things didn't go well." Anya said on her way out of the room. "Sure let me get my coat."  
  
"Dawn you too." Buffy said coming toward the kitchen.  
  
"Coming Buffy." Dawn answered.  
  
Willow walked into the kitchen as Dawn was setting the last of the dishes into the sink.  
  
"Didn't go well?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Not really." Willow said, "They'll get over it though. Giles seems fine with it."  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy voice drifted into the kitchen again.  
  
"Go. Call me tomorrow and we'll talk okay." Willow said hugging the younger girl.  
  
"Tell Spike I said good-bye." Dawn said, "Don't worry Buffy can't stay mad at you for long."  
  
"Bye Sweetie." Willow said hugging her again as she left the kitchen.  
  
Part Eight  
  
"How long do you plan on staying mad at Willow?" Dawn asked sitting down next to Buffy on the couch.  
  
'She's sleeping with Spike." Buffy said simply, "And I don't want to talk about this with you."  
  
"Don't care." Dawn said facing her sister. "You slept with Spike too. But that's really your problem isn't it. You know Spike won't hurt her. He's not that evil anymore. You just don't like that he stopped loving you and moved on."  
  
"That's ridiculous Dawn. I told him too." Buffy said still not facing her sister.  
  
"Great and he did what you said, so what's the problem. You haven't talked to Willow, your best friend in a week." Dawn said angrily.  
  
"Dawn you don't understand."  
  
"Then explain. Because what I see is that Willow and Spike love each other a lot." Dawn said, "And that you and Xander are acting like spoiled children. You two are always willing to use Spike and have him around when it suits you. If I need to be protected or you need help patrolling or Willow needs a pretend daddy for her baby then he's fine to have around. But how dare he actually care about one of us."  
  
"Dawn the things he did…" Buffy began.  
  
"I know he's done really stupid things." Dawn said, "But he's sorry. He's more than made up for them don't you think? Will's done stupid things too. You forgave her."  
  
"Dawn he…" Buffy began again.  
  
"Buffy you guys need to get over yourselves and deal with it. Willow and Spike love each other. You can't change it. Do you really want to lose your best friend because of it. It's not like you have to like Spike. Hell you don't even have to pretend too. Everyone is aware of how you and Xander feel about Spike." Dawn said, "I think Spike enjoys fighting with you anyway. So just deal and call her."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Why don't you call her?" Anya asked looking at Xander sitting at the magic box table. "You miss her."  
  
"I'm not calling her."  
  
"Why because of Spike." Anya asked, "If he makes her happy why does it make you so angry. She didn't like me, but she dealt with it because I made you happy."  
  
"He's an evil soulless vampire." Xander answered.  
  
"I was an evil soulless demon."  
  
"You have a soul now."  
  
"But I don't regret anything I did before Xander." Anya stated, "Isn't that supposed to be what the difference is. Angel's okay because he has a soul and regrets what he did before. Well I have a soul and don't regret a damn thing. Does that mean I'm not worthy to be loved."  
  
"No." Xander said getting up and walking over to Anya. "It's different. Spike…"  
  
"This really doesn't have anything to do with Spike. It's all about whether you love Willow enough to deal with her decisions."  
  
"I do but…"  
  
"Then call her."  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Willow walked into the bedroom and stood quietly in the doorway watching the scene before her. Spike was laying across the bottom of the bed, his back to her. He had Breanna on the bed in front of him, surrounded by toys. He kept picking them up one after the other and offering them to her.  
  
"Come on, pet. Don't you want to play with this little doggie?" Spike asked wiggling a small stuffed dog in front of her.  
  
Breanna just continued to stare at him.  
  
"Okay then how about the purple dinosaur thing." Spike offered squeezing the hand of the offered toy making the I Love You song start to play.  
  
"His name is Barney." Willow said walking into the room giggling at the sight of the vampire playing with the toy. "And I told you she's too young for this stuff."  
  
"Is not." Spike said, "She's smart. She needs challenges."  
  
"It's not intelligence Spike, its motor function."  
  
Willow laid down across from the vampire, with the baby between them, pushing toys out of the way to make room. "So tell me did you leave any baby toys at the store."  
  
"She needs toys to grow." Spike argued. "I want her to have everything."  
  
"That's so sweet Spike. It really is. But too much will just make her spoiled."  
  
"No more toys for a while." Spike said sadly.  
  
"No more toys." Willow said, "let her learn to use these first 'kay."  
  
"Fine." Spike said then tickling the baby who had rolled onto her back, "Your mum says no more toys. Told you she was a mean mum."  
  
"Hey." Willow said stretching to hit the vampire's chest. "I'm not mean."  
  
"Crabby though." Spike said still playing with Breanna.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Have been since last week Luv." Spike answered. "Why don't you call them?"  
  
"They have to come to terms with this Spike." Willow said, "They'll call when they have. I mean It's not like I don't talk to anyone. Dawn calls, So does Giles, and amazingly even Anya."  
  
"But Buffy and Xander?" Spike asked.  
  
"Still dealing according to Dawn." Willow said sadly, "They'll call when they're ready."  
  
"If you say so." Spike said, then looking down at the baby, "And you need to be changed." He said picking her up, kissing Willow on the cheek and heading out of the room.  
  
1 Part Nine  
  
  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Buffy?" Willow said trying to balance the phone on her shoulder and hold the bottle and the baby.  
  
"Yeah. Um, I'm sorry." Buffy blurted out.  
  
"So am I Buffy. I mean I could have found a better way to tell you guys." Willow said as she rocked slowly.  
  
"No Will it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so angry. If you love him. I guess I'll have to deal with that. Dawn is right. My not liking Spike can't end our friendship."  
  
"I'm glad Buffy. I don't want to lose you guys. But I also don't plan on hiding my relationship with Spike. I love him. He loves me."  
  
"I can deal with that as long as I don't have to be nice to him."  
  
"Of course not. Would either of you know what to do if you were nice to each other?"  
  
"Guess not." Buffy said, "Oh wait Xander wants to talk to you too."  
  
"Hi Will." Xander said still not sure he was ready to deal with this.  
  
"You okay with this too now Xander?" Willow asked.  
  
"I guess. Won't be nice to him either though." Xander answered.  
  
"Wouldn't expect you too." Willow said as Breanna finished the bottle and started to fuss. "I'm sorry guys but I, uh, gotta go."  
  
"Talk to you later then." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah. Later." Willow said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Everything is getting better Sweetie." Willow said setting the bottle on the table and raising Breanna onto her shoulder as she began patting her back and walking toward the bedrooms.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike had been listening to Willow's side of the conversation from the bedroom. It looked like her friends finally came around. He hated seeing her so upset, it took them long enough of decide to deal with it. Two weeks, it wasn't like they even believed he would hurt her, they just didn't like him.  
  
"Hey. Who was on the phone?" Spike asked walking into the nursery just as Willow finished putting Breanna down for her nap.  
  
"Shh." She said before moving away from the crib and pulling him out of the room. After closing the door she turned to hug him. "Buffy and Xander. They're dealing."  
  
"That's great." He said pulling her closer to him.  
  
"They still don't like you but they're dealing."  
  
"They'll never like me." Spike stated simply.  
  
"I can hope." Willow said kissing him.  
  
"Giles called earlier too. He said he contacted Wesley about Breanna and they're looking into it too." Willow said.  
  
"That's great Luv." Spike answered, "Maybe they'll find something soon."  
  
"I know, but I'm beginning to think that maybe I just imagined it all. I mean it hasn't happened again." Willow said.  
  
"It's up to you Luv. If you don't want to do anything then we won't. We can deal with it later if that makes you feel better."  
  
"I don't know." Willow said, "I guess I'll just decide when they have something."  
  
"If that's what you want." Spike said, "Now how about watching television. Isn't Charmed on tonight?"  
  
"You know I hate that show Spike." Willow said, "Really can't they fight demons wearing a little more clothing. And don't get me started on how they portray witches."  
  
"Come on Red. The show's funny." Spike answered pulling her with him.  
  
"Is not. You just like to watch those girls fighting half naked." Willow said as he pulled her down into his lap on the couch.  
  
"Well there is that too." He said kissing her as he turned on the television. 


	4. Magic4

1 Part Ten  
  
Spike walked in to the apartment, not seeing Willow, he called out to her. They needed to talk, time was running out if she was going to do this. He had brought it up before and she didn't want to talk about it, but she didn't have time to put it off anymore. He knew if she didn't do this now she never would.  
  
"I'm in back here." Willow answered. "Be right out."  
  
Spike set the book on the table and wandered into the kitchen. He pulled a bag of blood out of the fridge and put it into the microwave. Grabbing a mug he emptied the warmed blood into it and headed back to the living room to wait for Willow.  
  
"Finally asleep." Willow said sitting down on the couch next to Spike turning so she was leaning against him with her feet propped on the arm of couch.  
  
"We need to talk Pet." Spike said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"'bout what?" Willow said relaxing into the embrace.  
  
"School."  
  
"She's only three months Spike. I think we have time." She said turning to kiss the vampire.  
  
"Not Breanna. You." Spike said.  
  
"Spike, I don't think…"  
  
"I know you don't want to talk about it." Spike said turning her to face him. "You never do."  
  
"Spike I have Breanna to take care of."  
  
"I can take care of her while you're at school." He said raising his hand when she started to object. "I'll be fine with her. You have one semester left to get you're degree."  
  
"So I can take the classes later."  
  
"Maybe but we both know it's unlikely." Spike responded, "The longer you wait the harder it'll be."  
  
"I know but…"  
  
"You only have a few more days to register." Spike said handing her the book. "And you are going to register. Even if I have to get the Slayer here to drag you down there."  
  
"All right. If you're sure that you can do this. I mean Spike, I'll be gone everyday. You're going to have to take care of her yourself."  
  
"It's only a few hours a day Red."  
  
"Yeah, but…" Willow began, "Oh and studying. I'm going to have to study. You'll have to watch her then too."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"If you're sure." Willow said hesitantly.  
  
"I'm sure." Spike answered, "Now let's pick your classes."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike walked into the nursery, he knew Willow kept telling him to let her cry. That he was going to spoil her and make her expect to get what she wanted, when she wanted it all the time. He couldn't understand the problem. Breanna should get what she wants. She should expect it.  
  
"What's wrong Pet?" Spike asked approaching the crib.  
  
Backing up slightly Spike stared down at the baby in the crib. She was laying on her back like, he assumed, Willow had left her. The difference was that a small rattle that he had left in the crib earlier in the day was floating just above her reach, shaking slightly. Breanna was smiling up at the object cooing her approval.  
  
"What the hell?" Spike said grabbing the rattle and moving it to the changing table. Turning back to the once again crying baby, he picked her up. Holding her in front of him, "Okay, Luv, you need to learn there is no magic in this house. It's not good for your mum. She worries about you, so no more magic got it?"  
  
She cooed again and reached a hand out to grab at Spike's nose. "Okay none of that now. So then we're all clear on the magic thing." Moving her to hold her against his chest looking over his shoulder.  
  
She again began cooing. This time Spike heard a sound behind him. Turning toward the noise, he saw the rattle once again raising into the air. Grabbing it again and setting it down. "Now you really need to stop that Breanna."  
  
"Stop What?" Willow said walking into the room.  
  
"Yeah, uh, Red, how's the watcher coming along with that spell?"  
  
"She's doing it again?" Willow asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, toys this time." Spike said.  
  
"I'll call him. See if he's found anything." Willow said. "Figures nothing normal could possibly could happen to us. Not even a baby."  
  
"It'll be fine." Spike said, "She's making toys move. Hardly messing with dark magiks."  
  
"I know. But I used to make toys dance too."  
  
"It'll be fine." Spike promised again as he turned to change the baby's diaper.  
  
2 Part Eleven  
  
Willow sighed at the sight of the long line ahead of her. It was her fault she had to stand in line though, if she had listened to Spike months ago, she could have registered by mail or the Internet but she kept putting it off. Now she was doomed to standing here for hours.  
  
She still wasn't sure she should be going back now, but Spike was right, the longer she waited the harder it would be to go back. Knowing that didn't make leaving Breanna any easier though. She knew Spike could take care of her, he really was turning out to be a great father.  
  
"What's up Will?" Buffy asked pulling Willow out of her thoughts, "You're like a million miles away."  
  
"Sorry." Willow said, "Just thinking."  
  
"'bout what?" Buffy said, "Don't suppose it's about what a jerk Spike is?" She finished hopefully.  
  
"Opposite actually." Willow said as they moved forward in line. "I was thinking about how wonderful Spike has been. Buffy he's turning out to be such a great father for Breanna, and… You know what, you don't want to hear this."  
  
"If you're going to say you love him. You're right I don't want to hear it." Buffy said, "Sorry Will, I can deal with you being with Spike if I have too, but do we have to talk about it?"  
  
"No." Willow said, "I guess we don't."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Spike groaned when he heard the crying coming from the nursery again. She hadn't even slept for fifteen minutes this time. Spike knew she needed a nap, that's what all the crying was about problem was she didn't seem to want to sleep. As he headed for the bedrooms, he wondered for the hundredth time since Willow had left a few hours before what he had gotten himself into.  
  
Spike made his way to the crib and picked Breanna up. As soon as she was lifted up the crying stopped. Sighing he held her close to his chest.  
  
"You're just gonna keep crying unless I hold you aren't you?" Spike said patting the baby's back.  
  
Smiling at her soft cooing he walked back into the living room. " Okay then Pet, let's watch some television." He said picking up the remote control and flipping through channels as he felt her breathing even as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Once he was sure she was asleep he turned and set her down next to him on the couch. No point in taking her to the crib, he thought, she'll just wake up again anyway. When she started to fuss he gently patted her stomach, murmuring softly until she drifted back to sleep.  
  
As he watched her sleeping he began thinking again about when exactly his life had changed so drastically. The chip had changed him, sure but, it didn't make him want to find an apartment and be a daddy did it? The chip stopped him from killing people, but when did he decide he wanted to raise one. It didn't start with Breanna though, because if he hadn't already started to change long before now, he never would have been around for her birth. Funny, now he couldn't imagine not being a part of her life. Or Willow's, hell he couldn't imagine not being a part of all of their lives, even Harris.  
  
He thought about how much Breanna had changed, so quickly. She wasn't even three months old and she was so different from the baby they had brought home from the hospital. She recognized him now, he was sure of that. She smiled too, a lot, well Willow insisted it wasn't always a smile but… She could hold her head up by herself now. She could even stay sitting now, leaning against something anyway, but it was a start. She was growing so fast. Everyday she seemed to learn something new. He was sure she had said Daddy the other day, though Willow told him he was wrong, he just wanted to hear daddy.  
  
"We're back Spike." Willow said shaking Spike out of his thoughts and hugging him from behind. "Any trouble while I was gone."  
  
"No. We got along great." Spike told her, knowing he couldn't tell her about the trouble getting Breanna to sleep, she would just use it as an excuse to avoid going back to school.  
  
"Glad to see the big bad can handle a little baby on his own." Buffy said from behind them.  
  
"Great you brought the slayer home." Spike muttered.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not staying." Buffy said.  
  
"Thank god. Wouldn't want you scaring the little one." Spike said turning to glare at Buffy over Willow's shoulder.  
  
"Know what, I don't have time for this. I have to get to work." Buffy said, "Thanks for talking me into taking a class Will." She finished as she opened the door.  
  
"See you for class next week then?" Willow said.  
  
"Yeah. I'll stop here on my way and we can walk over together." Buffy said.  
  
"Sure see you then." Willow said closing the door as Buffy made her way down the hall.  
  
3 Part Twelve  
  
Spike walked out of the kitchen carrying a mug in one hand and a bottle in the other. As he made his way into the living room he glanced at the spot next to the couch where Breanna had been a few minutes ago when he went into the kitchen to get the blood and bottle. Frowning he set the items down on the coffee table and began to look around the room.  
  
"Bloody hell." He mumbled, "Where could she possibly be?"  
  
Moving slowly around the couch he surveyed the floor for the baby. "She moves bloody fast for someone who can't crawl." He muttered still searching for the missing child. "Breanna Luv!" He called then waited a moment as if expecting an answer.  
  
Sighing he continued looking. She couldn't have gotten far, he thought, It's not like she can walk. Hearing a noise from the dining room he turned and headed in that direction. Walking into the dining room he immediately spotted the pink clad infant sitting next to the table trying to pull the table cloth from the table.  
  
"Don't think so Pet." He said scooping up the child. "How the hell did you get all the way in here?" He asked, "Better not have been magic, don't think we can handle that yet."  
  
Carrying the child back into the living room he set her down on the floor taking a seat next to her. Handing her the bottle, he picked up his mug and watched as she began drinking immediately. "Getting into stuff makes you hungry huh?" He said smiling over his mug at her.  
  
She quickly threw the bottle down and rolled over to her stomach. Spike watched in silence as the child began alternating between rolling over and pulling herself with her arms across the room toward the hallway to the bedrooms.  
  
"No magic there is it?" He said getting up to retrieve the child before she was out of sight. "Okay then, baby gates for you tomorrow." Spike said laughing at the disgruntled sound coming from Breanna when her progress had been stopped. "Sorry Luv it's for your own safety."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Spike!" Willow yelled from the kitchen, where she was making a grocery list.  
  
"Yeah, Luv?"  
  
"Question about the baby food." Willow said recounting the jars. "Why are all the fruits and desserts gone. But only a few vegetables and meats. Which seem to be the ones I gave her?"  
  
"Well she doesn't seem to like the veggies, and meats." Spike explained walking into the kitchen carrying a squirming five month old. "Hold still Luv. Can't be trusted in the other room alone anymore now can you." He said tightening his grip on the child.  
  
"She doesn't like them." Willow said turning to face the vampire. "Okay Spike I realize that a balanced diet has been blood from a variety of sources for a long time for you. But surely you've heard of the four food groups. Or that nutritional pyramid thing. She needs more than fruit and dessert to have a healthy diet."  
  
"But she makes the most awful faces when I try to give her the other stuff." Spike said, "But she does like Mac and cheese and she likes those sweet potato things." He finished in his defense.  
  
"Spike she has to eat the vegetables and meats every day." Willow said making a list of baby food to buy. "Promise me you'll start giving them too her. Or else you're going to rot her teeth before she even has them."  
  
"Hey now she has teeth." Spike said kissing the baby's forehead.  
  
"Okay then you're going to rot the four she does have." Willow said turning away from the vampire. "Want to come shopping with me?"  
  
"Sure." Spike said, "I'll go get her dressed." He said leaving the room. 


	5. magic 5

1 Part Thirteen  
  
  
  
"Dawnie?" Willow asked opening the door.  
  
"Hey Will." Dawn said, "Not busy are you?"  
  
"No actually my last mid-term was today so I'm pretty much free 'till Monday. Well except for the baby." Willow said stepping aside to let the teenager in.  
  
"That's why I'm here." Dawn said, "Where's Spike?"  
  
"Okay well I want you to explain the reason you're here but follow me first." Willow said taking the girl's hand and pulling her down the hall motioning for her to be quiet.  
  
Pulling Dawn into Spike's bedroom she again motioned for the girl to be quiet as a small giggle escaped Dawn's lips. Spike was on the bed laying on his back with Breanna curled up next to him her head resting on his shoulder and his arm draped across her. From the doorway only the small shock of red hair and little pink tennis shoes were visible next to the vampire. Spread around them on the bed was an array of small stuffed animals.  
  
Pulling Dawn back out of the room and closing the door behind them, both Willow and Dawn burst into laughter. Together they walked back to the kitchen. Grabbing cans of soda for both of them Willow led the girl to the couch.  
  
"So what did you mean that's why you're here?" Willow said sitting down.  
  
"In a sec. They are so cute. How long have they been laying like that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"'Bout an hour. But they take a nap like that every afternoon. I really have to get pictures one of these days." Willow answered. "Now about why you're here."  
  
"I thought you may like to go out." Dawn said.  
  
"Out?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah. Out. You know dinner, movie, Bronze." Dawn said, "Whatever."  
  
"Dawn I can't just go out. I mean Spike loves Breanna but I can hardly leave him here with her while I go have fun."  
  
"That's why I'm here." Dawn explained, "I'll stay here and baby-sit. You two go out."  
  
"Dawn I don't know I mean I haven't left her except for with Spike and…"  
  
"Will she knows me. It's not like I'm a stranger and I have baby-sat before. And most importantly have you even been out since she was born?"  
  
"No I guess not." Willow said, "But…"  
  
"But what?" Dawn said, "You didn't go out for months before she was born either because of Ethan and Amy. So go wake up Spike and go out tonight."  
  
"Where?" Willow asked, she could use a night out. A night alone with Spike.  
  
"I don't care." Dawn said, "But I told Buffy I was going to spend the night so you don't have to rush back."  
  
"Honey are you sure?"  
  
"Yep. No go wake your vampire before I change my mind." Dawn said hugging her friend.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Walking into the bedroom quietly, Willow approached the bed. Spike was laying toward the center leaving plenty of room for Willow to crawl onto the bed beside him. Laying down next to him Willow propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over his face, smiling at how peaceful the two of them looked. She had found them sleeping this way every afternoon when she came home from school.  
  
She softly ran her free hand across his cheek. He shifted slightly but didn't wake up. Lowering her face she placed soft kisses across his cheeks and jaw moving slowly toward his mouth. She smiled when his head turned toward hers, finding her lips and returning the kiss. His free hand moved up to stroke her back as her hands moved across his chest.  
  
Spike began to slowly wake as he felt Willow's lips meet his. As the kiss continued to deepen he tried to roll toward her, feeling the weight against his other side he groaned and pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Uh, Luv. We have company." Spike whispered.  
  
"I know. Actually I just came in to wake you." Willow said pulling away and sitting up.  
  
"Why?" Spike asked then smiling, "Not that I mind being woke up that way."  
  
"Dawn's here." Willow said moving away as he tried to pull her back down. "She say's she'll baby-sit so we can go out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She'll stay here with Breanna so we can go out." Willow repeated.  
  
"Can we do that?" Spike asked, "Can she do that?"  
  
"Sure she's almost seventeen. More than old enough to baby-sit. And she knows about the magic and stuff so she won't freak if stuff starts moving." Willow said, "And she's right we need to go out. Have some non-baby time."  
  
"You sure I mean what if something happens?" Spike asked nervously glancing down at the sleeping baby.  
  
"She has my cell phone number, she has Giles number, and Xander's and obviously Buffy's." Willow said, "It'll be fine."  
  
"If you're sure then I guess we should get ready." Spike said sitting up and holding Breanna against his chest, "I'll just go put her in the crib."  
  
  
  
2 Part Fourteen  
  
Willow followed Spike into the small restaurant. If possible he had been even more nervous about leaving Breanna than she had been. He explained every little detail of taking care of a baby to Dawn, ignoring the fact that until the last few months he had no experience at all with an infant. Taking Spike's hand they waited patiently for someone to notice them.  
  
"She's going to be fine with Dawn, Spike." Willow said quietly, knowing the vampire was still nervous.  
  
"Of course she is." Spike said sounding more confident than he felt.  
  
"Can I help you?" A young woman asked approaching them.  
  
"We have a reservation for Rosenberg." Willow said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Sure right this way." She said before leading them to a table in the corner.  
  
Willow and Spike read the menus silently until the waiter approached to take their orders. The waiter returned quickly with their drinks and then disappeared into the restaurant leaving them alone.  
  
"You know as much as I love her, I'm kind of glad that we could get away tonight." Spike said. "Not that I don't love taking care of her but…"  
  
"A child free night to ourselves is great." Willow said setting her drink down. "It's normal Spike. We've spent every minute with her since she was born. We need to do grown-up things sometimes too."  
  
"We do grown-up things Luv." Spike said smirking at her.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Willow said blushing slightly. "And I say no more baby talk tonight. We get to only discuss things that don't involve responsibility tonight."  
  
"Got it." Spike said, "One night to be totally irresponsible."  
  
"That's right." Willow said. "Tonight's just about us."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"So Breanna whatcha want to do tonight?" Dawn said carrying the squirming baby into the living room. "We've got a parent free night. Might as well enjoy it."  
  
Sitting down on the floor, Dawn set the baby next to her. Looking at the child next to her covered in pink Dawn shook her head. "We have got to find you some cooler clothes soon. You look like bubble gum." She said to the child.  
  
Dawn switched on the television and began flicking through the channels looking for something of some interest to watch. Quickly discovering nothing was on, she turned back to the baby who had grown quiet while she was had been looking at the television.  
  
"No, no, no." Dawn said loudly jumping to her feet and grabbing toys on her way up. "No floating toys." Dawn finished grabbing the last of the toys that were hovering near the now crying baby.  
  
"No wonder Willow's freaking about this." Dawn muttered throwing the toys back into the playpen. "That was too weird."  
  
"So you want to play. Fine, just had to say so." Dawn said picking up Breanna and choosing a few toys from the playpen before sitting on the couch.  
  
Dawn picked up a small stuffed bear and began making it dance in front of Breanna who was now giggling and reaching for the toy. Then Breanna turned her head and glanced at a stuffed dog laying next to her and the dog quickly began moving to the same rhythm as the bear Dawn had.  
  
"No." Dawn said again. "You're not supposed to do that." She finished grabbing the dog from the air and placing it in the child's hand. "You're supposed to hold it."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Great I suppose we have to talk to them?" Spike said seeing Buffy, Anya, and Xander at a table across the bar as they entered the Bronze.  
  
"We do." Willow said taking his hand, "And please try to be nice."  
  
"I'm always nice." Spike said as the girl pulled him across the dance floor.  
  
"Hey Guys." Willow said they approached the table.  
  
"Hi Will." Xander said looking up from his conversation with Anya. "Spike."  
  
"Hey." Buffy said hugging her friend quickly then sitting back down.  
  
"How did you guys get to go out?" Anya asked.  
  
"Dawn's baby-sitting." Spike said taking a seat then pulling Willow down in the chair between him and Buffy.  
  
"Anyone need more drinks?" Xander asked standing up.  
  
Xander and Anya made their way to the bar to buy drinks. Buffy left the table to dance, leaving Willow and Spike alone again.  
  
"Wanna dance Spike?" Willow said shouting over the music.  
  
"What the hell?" Spike answered standing up and grabbing her hand to pull her to the dance floor as a slow song started to play.  
  
Spike pulled Willow against him on the dance floor and began to move to the music as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is so nice isn't it." Willow said softly.  
  
"Yeah. We never did these things before and now there's no time." Spike answered.  
  
"I know, but hey," Willow said looking up at the vampire, "Maybe we can get Dawn to baby-sit more often. Then we can do this again."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. We can talk to her tomorrow." Spike said smiling at the idea.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Thank God she's asleep." Dawn said collapsing onto the couch. "I had no idea someone so small could have so much energy."  
  
Dawn stayed on the couch for several minutes, deciding what she wanted to do next. Not moving until morning sounded good, so did watching television, and of course, dinner. She never did find time to have that. Then as she surveyed the room, she decided that all of those things were going to have to wait. First she needed to clean up the mess they had made. She stood up and began gathering toys. Dropping all of them into the playpen. No way was she going to risk going back into the bedroom and waking up Breanna.  
  
Glancing at the clock as she put away the last of the toys she decided to skip dinner. It was late no point in eating now. Grabbing the backpack she had brought with her she went into Willow's bedroom and quickly changed clothes. Pulling a book out of the bag she went back into the living and turned on the stereo, sitting down on the couch and opening the book.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Willow walked into the apartment followed closely by Spike who kept trying to pull her against him.  
  
"Spike stop it." Willow said pulling away from the vampire, "Dawn might still be up."  
  
"Fine." Spike said, "But later…"  
  
"Oh." Willow said stopping as she entered the living room. Dawn was laying on the couch a blanket pulled over her legs, a book laying on her lap. Willow walked over and shut off the stereo. "Spike can you put her in your bed. I don't want Breanna to wake her up in the morning."  
  
"Well, then where would I be sleeping then?" Spike ask leering at the redhead.  
  
"On the couch if you don't watch it Buster." Willow said smiling back at him.  
  
Spike walked over to the couch and lifted Dawn easily and carried her to the bedroom placing her on his bed, before pulling the blankets over the sleeping girl. He shut off the light on his way out and headed to the nursery to check on Breanna. The sight that he found in the crib almost made him laugh loud enough to wake the sleeping child. Leaving the room he found Willow in her room changing clothes.  
  
"Did you check on Breanna yet?" Spike asked trying to hold back the laughter.  
  
"Not yet why?"  
  
"Seems that her and Dawn had themselves a girl's night." Spike said letting the smile increase.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go look."  
  
Willow pulled the night-shirt over her head and walked through the door to look at the sleeping baby. Spike lost control of his laughter when he heard Willow's gasp.  
  
"Black." Willow said returning to the bedroom glaring at the laughing vampire. "She painted her nails black!"  
  
"Just the toenails Pet."  
  
"But it's black." Willow said indignantly.  
  
"Told you that you should buy nail polish." Spike said again trying to force back the laughter, "Mine was probably the only color Dawn could find. 'Sides it shows good taste."  
  
"Whatever." Willow said getting into bed and turning her back to the vampire.  
  
3 Part Fifteen  
  
  
  
Willow grabbed her book from the small hands reaching for it yet again. Studying with a now crawling baby wasn't going to be easy. She was thrilled that Breanna could crawl now and was pulling herself up against the furniture, as a matter of fact she had thought it hilarious last night when the child kept pulling the remote control away from Spike. But it wasn't as amusing when she was trying to do her homework.  
  
The changes she watched her child go through still amazed her. It was hard to believe that this little girl was the same infant they had brought home from the hospital seven months ago. She was starting to eat regular food now, not a lot but she did like soft foods, and cookies. She was crawling and even starting to try to walk a little. And Spike swore she said daddy the other day, Willow wasn't sure she believed that but it made Spike happy so she kept her skepticism to her self.  
  
"Breanna you need to let Mommy read the book honey." Willow said as she moved the book out of the child's reach. "Daddy'll be back soon to play." She finished offering another cookie, smiling when Breanna shook her head and sat back down on the floor reaching for a nearby toy.  
  
Well at least she's reaching for it today instead of moving it, Willow thought, returning her attention to her book. She had finals in a couple days, she needed to study. Unfortunately it was also only a week until Christmas and Spike had been out shopping a lot. She had a horrible feeling that they would need to move to make room for all the things Spike was buying. She had tried to explain that being Jewish she really didn't do the Christmas thing, but he had said that all kids should have Christmas and found a tree and decorations, with Dawn's help. She knew this was important to Spike so she let it go. It wasn't like she was against Christmas, she did sort of celebrate it every year with her friends anyway.  
  
"I'm home." Spike said pushing the door closed with his foot, hands full of bags from the mall.  
  
"God, Spike what the hell did you buy?" Willow asked staring at the bags. "You're room is already full of stuff, she doesn't need this much."  
  
"Tonight I only found one thing for her. And she should have everything she wants by the way. This stuff is for you, and Dawn. And I even found some things for the rest of the Scoobies." Spike said heading to his bedroom.  
  
"No more shopping 'kay Spike." Willow said as he came back in the room.  
  
"Sure." Spike answered, bending to pick up Breanna who was laughing and pulling her self up against his leg. "Say daddy again Luv. Your mum doesn't believe you said it." He said smiling at the giggling child. "Come on say daddy." He said when she wrapped her little arms around his neck.  
  
"Let me know when you get her to say it." Willow said, "But I really need to study so if you don't mind." Willow said standing up and heading for her room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Willow collapsed on her bed staring at the book in front of her. She didn't know how women managed this alone, she at least had Spike to help with the baby, if not the school work, and she didn't have to worry about money. How women worked full time jobs and took care of their children, with out help amazed her.  
  
The worst thing was that part of her was tempted to use magic to help her. There were so many simple spells she could use to help with housework and help her memory to make studying easier. She also knew that using those spells weren't harmless for her anymore. She had used magic to protect Breanna, and told her self it wouldn't happen again. Protecting her child was special circumstances. Being tired was different, she had to deal with that normally. Besides how could she hope to teach Breanna not to use her power if she saw it everyday.  
  
"Willow, Watcher's on the phone." Spike hollered from the living room.  
  
"Got it." Willow said picking up the receiver in her room. "Hi Giles what's up?"  
  
"Willow, um, I think I may have found something." Giles said hesitantly.  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"Something to bind Breanna's magic." Giles explained, "It's just there might be a problem."  
  
"Of course a problem." Willow said disappointed, "Because we wouldn't be us if there wasn't a problem."  
  
"Yes well…" Giles began. "You may have to do the spell."  
  
"I…but…magic…" Willow stuttered.  
  
"I understand, and if you want us to keep looking we will."  
  
"Why would I have to…"  
  
"The spell takes a great deal of power." Giles explained. "We would essentially be asking the powers to take back the powers they gave her. It's not a simple thing Willow. Anya and I can try to do it together and see if that's enough. I could probably even get Wesley back here to help but…"  
  
"You might not be strong enough." Willow said dejectedly.  
  
"Exactly." Giles said, "I'm sure you would be able too. That is if you were strong enough to bring Buffy back…"  
  
"Then binding my daughter's power should be nothing." Willow said.  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"I think maybe you, Anya, and Wesley should try first. I mean it's not dangerous right? It isn't that it would be safer for me to do it myself." Willow said.  
  
"No the spell is safe. If we fail there shouldn't be consequences." Giles reassured.  
  
"Then can we try it that way first. If it doesn't work then I'll try." Willow said hopefully.  
  
"Of course I'll contact Wesley right away." Giles said.  
  
"Thanks Bye Giles." Willow said.  
  
"I'll let you know what the plan is soon." Giles said before hanging up.  
  
Sighing Willow replaced the receiver. She silently hoped she wouldn't have to do this herself. She hadn't really had to call on that much power to fight Amy and Ethan, but it sounded like this would take a lot more, and she wasn't sure she could come back from it again. 


	6. magic 6

1 Part Sixteen  
  
"Hey Will. So the toy store exploded in here this morning?" Xander said standing walking into the apartment and stopping to stare at the living room filled with toys.  
  
"I thought the gifts were supposed to be under the tree." Anya said moving beside Xander.  
  
"They are. But try telling Spike that." Willow said motioning to the vampire in question who was sitting on the floor attempting to show Breanna how one of the new toys worked.  
  
"I think it's sweet." Dawn said walking in and surveying the sight in the living room. "And uh, where do you want these?" She said raising the two bags of gifts she had in her hand.  
  
"Ask Spike to find a place somewhere in toyland." Willow said.  
  
"I told you Red. She should have everything she wants." Spike yelled from his place on the floor.  
  
"And I told you she is way to young to want all of this." Willow answered, as the others made their way into the toy filled room.  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Spike are you really trying to tell us Breanna wanted a bike." Buffy said noticing the small bike sitting in the corner.  
  
"She might." Spike said still playing with the baby but now joined by Dawn who had found an empty spot for the new gifts.  
  
"Oh, the bike is nothing." Willow said coming into the room carrying a tray with several glasses and egg nog on it. " Look at this."  
  
Willow set the tray on the table and was heading for a pile of gift boxes in the corner when there was another knock. "Probably Giles." Willow said as Buffy went to open the door. When Buffy returned with Giles following Willow pulled out the box she had been looking for. "You have got to see this."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that outfit Pet." Spike defended before she had a chance to open the box. "It's even got pink in it."  
  
"Told you she wouldn't like it." Dawn said giggling, knowing which outfit it was that Willow had in the box.  
  
"You knew about this?" Willow said facing the teenager.  
  
"Well yeah. But I told him you wouldn't…"  
  
"Gonna let us see it?" Xander asked happy to see anything that could make Willow upset with the vampire.  
  
Sighing Willow returned her attention to the box. She pulled off the lid and set it aside. Removing the tissue paper surrounding the clothing she pulled out first a small white T-shirt with a picture of Hello Kitty on it and held it up.  
  
"Well, personally I don't like Hello Kitty but…" Xander began.  
  
"Oh this is the good part of it." Willow said setting the shirt down and pulling out a small pink leather jacket. Buffy and Xander immediately started laughing. "There's more." Willow said pulling out a pair of leather pants that matched the jacket and a tiny pair of leather boots.  
  
"These are adorable." Buffy said grabbing the boots from her friend. "What's wrong with these? I think I have a pair like them at home."  
  
"You're not a baby." Willow said, "And they're leather."  
  
"That's what she's been saying all morning." Spike said, "They're leather."  
  
"I hate to agree with Spike on anything Will. You know that, but it is cute." Xander said picking up the jacket and pants.  
  
"It really is." Buffy said, "Where did you find these?" She said turning her attention to the vampire.  
  
"Motorcycle shop." Spike said quietly hoping Buffy had forgotten Dawn's earlier comment.  
  
"They have baby clothes there." Buffy said, "You took my sister in that place."  
  
"And I made it home alive." Dawn said, "And don't worry the place is scary. I'm not going there again."  
  
"Spike I can't believe…" Buffy began.  
  
"She's fine Slayer." Spike answered angrily.  
  
"Stop it now. Both of you." Giles said stepping between them. "It is Christmas. You two can manage to get along for one day."  
  
"Fine." They both responded in unison.  
  
"There's a couple things I need to do in the kitchen and then we can open gifts." Willow said standing up.  
  
"I'll help." Dawn offered standing up and following the older girl.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Buffy I wanted to ask you something." Willow said as Buffy followed her into the kitchen with the last of the dishes from dinner. "I haven't said anything to Dawn yet, cause it's up to you and if you say no…"  
  
"Say no to what Will?"  
  
"You know that tomorrow we're leaving for L.A. right?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah. Anya and Giles are going too." Buffy said.  
  
"I thought maybe Dawn would like to go." Willow said not sure how her friend would feel about spending the week alone. " And Xander was going to drive up on New Year's eve. You could come with him. Then we'd all drive back together."  
  
"L.A." Buffy said, it would probably be good for Dawn, she thought. The time alone would be nice for her too. Things were slow slaying wise right now, so a little quiet time would be great.  
  
"If you don't want her too, its fine Buffy. I just thought that you could use some time to yourself." Willow said quickly, not wanting to pressure her friend.  
  
"No, that's not it. I just didn't think…" Buffy said. "You guys are going to do that spell right? I mean is it a good idea for Dawn…"  
  
"The spell is safe Buffy. I'm sure of it. Giles, Wesley, and Anya all checked it out too. The worst thing that can happen is Breanna will still be moving her toys around. Nothing can blow up or call a demon or anything."  
  
"Then I guess if Dawn wants to go…" Buffy began.  
  
"If I want to go where?" Dawn asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"To L.A. with Willow and Spike." Buffy answered.  
  
"Are you sure Buffy, I mean Giles and Anya are going too. You're gonna be kind of alone." Dawn asked, hoping Buffy was okay with it.  
  
"Yeah. 'Sides I won't be alone Xander'll be here too. And we're going to drive up for New Year's." Buffy said.  
  
"Thanks Buffy. Going to L.A. will be so much fun. You know getting out of Sunnydale for a while." Dawn said excitedly hugging her sister.  
  
"Just please stay out of trouble Dawn. Angel has enough to deal with already." Buffy warned.  
  
"I know. Thanks Buffy." Dawn said again hugging her sister, then turning to Willow, "Thanks Will. This is going to be so much fun."  
  
"Okay lets see if we can find a place to sit in there you know someplace not covered by toys." Willow said heading out of the kitchen.  
  
2 Part Seventeen  
  
"Wow." Dawn said standing in the doorway of the large hotel. "They live here?" She finished turning in a circle as she moved to the middle of the room.  
  
"Of course they do." Spike said following the teen-ager "Angelus always liked to show off."  
  
"Wonder if anyone's here?" Willow said sitting down on the couch and laying the sleeping baby next to her.  
  
"Hello." A voice said from the top of the steps. "You must be the Sunnydale people."  
  
Everyone turned to stare as a tall, thin, green demon came down the steps wearing a brightly colored suit.  
  
"Um yes. Hello." Giles was the first to speak. "You must be Lorne."  
  
"Yeah. Angel and the others should be back soon. They had to go fight some evil." Lorne answered. "Now let's see. You must be Giles."  
  
"Yes. And this is…" Giles replied.  
  
"No let me see." Lorne interrupted, "This must be Willow, Anya, Dawn, and you must be Spike." He finished greeting each one in turn. "Now I'm sure you must all be tired. I can show the rooms if you'd like. Or if you're hungry the kitchen…"  
  
"Hungry." Willow and Dawn responded together.  
  
"Right this way then." Lorne motioned for the group to follow.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Willow finished putting the last of their things away, as Spike came out of the bathroom. She had been thinking about the spell they were going to do tomorrow. She was worried that it wouldn't work. It had taken a lot to come back from the magic last time. She almost didn't, and now she had another person depending on her. Of course the reasons for the magic are very different. She knew the spell was safe, still it worried her that something could go wrong, somehow Breanna could be hurt.  
  
"What's wrong Luv?" Spike asked walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking." Willow said turning to hug the vampire. "Angel's back. Giles wants us all downstairs talk about tomorrow."  
  
"Let's go then." Spike said walking first to the crib Angel had erected before they arrived, to check on the sleeping baby. "Can we hear her downstairs?"  
  
Willow smiled and held up the receiver to a baby monitor. "Angel and Cordy thought of everything."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"If the child's magic is harmless why are we binding it?" Connor asked. "Magic can be used for good."  
  
"Yes it can." Willow said looking at the teen-ager sitting next to Cordiela. "But sometimes if you aren't careful magic can become dangerous even for good people."  
  
"Still it might not for her." Connor argued, "You may be limiting a great good power."  
  
"We aren't doing it forever." Giles answered, "Just until she's old enough to learn to control it."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"A couple years ago Willow became addicted to magic. And it was bad." Dawn explained, "She doesn't want that to happen to Breanna."  
  
"Now if we can move on." Wesley said glancing at the teen-agers. "Tomorrow Giles, Anya, Angel and I will try to perform this spell. We should know within twenty-four hours if it worked. If it didn't then Willow, you'll have to try."  
  
"I don't know." Fred said from the corner. "Isn't that dangerous for Willow if she's addicted."  
  
"Yes." Willow and Spike answered in unison.  
  
"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Willow said. "Breanna is moving more and bigger things all the time. She's too young to explain it to her and I don't want her hurt. If the only way for this to work is for me to do it then I will."  
  
"And we're all here for her." Cordiela said, "If something does go wrong I'm sure we can handle it. It's not like she's doing dark magic right?" She finished glancing at the two ex-watchers.  
  
"Exactly it's a safe spell. It may make the urge to use magic strong again, but it won't do the damage it did before." Giles said.  
  
"So then we do this tomorrow afternoon." Cordiela said. "Now I think we all need some sleep.  
  
Part Eighteen  
  
Wesley and Giles made the final preparations for the spell while Willow finished feeding Breanna her lunch. Anya went over the spell once more with Angel. Everyone wanted to be sure this would work. No one wanted to find out if Willow could handle doing this spell herself and then giving up magic again. Cordiela was in the office doing some last minute paperwork and taking phone calls. Gunn and Fred had left to deal with a case that couldn't wait.  
  
While everyone was busy downstairs Connor watched quietly from the top of the stairs. Smiling as he watched Spike go into the office once again and say something that caused Cordiela to throw yet another book in his direction.  
  
"They still fighting?" Dawn said coming up behind Connor and seeing Spike leave the office smirking as Willow gave him a warning look.  
  
"Yes. Do they always fight like that?" Connor asked facing the girl.  
  
"There's a lot of bad memories between them. And I think they couldn't be anymore alike." Dawn answered moving next to him and leaning over the rail to watch. "And of course Spike is bored and worried. He wants to piss someone off and Cordy's the easiest target."  
  
"I noticed that too." Connor said. "Do you think this spell will work?"  
  
"It has too." Dawn said simply, "So is there anything we can do this afternoon while their doing this."  
  
"Angel says I should stay away from you. Your sister has enough problems already."  
  
"Yeah, My sister said the same thing about you and Angel." Dawn said laughing, "So movie or something?"  
  
"He's not going to let us go."  
  
"They are way too busy to notice." Dawn said grabbing his hand, "Let's go."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Anya lit the last candle as everyone gathered in the circle placing the sleeping baby in the center. Having decided the baby would be more cooperative asleep than awake. Willow quietly pulled Spike and Cordiela away from the others as they began chanting the spell.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Spike whispered only to be shushed by the two women.  
  
They watched in silence as a light began to glow in the center of the circle over the baby. The light began to glow a light green as it lowered over Breanna. Spike began to protest when he saw the light touch the baby.  
  
"It's fine Spike." Willow whispered placing a hand lightly on the vampire's arm.  
  
The light now appeared to be coming from inside the baby. The people surrounding her continued whispering softly. Breanna woke now and began to cry.  
  
"Red." Spike whispered urgently.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
As Spike watched the light began to leave the baby. He watched in silence as the light raised higher and higher until it disappeared above them. As silence filled the room, Giles reached over and picked up the crying child, holding her close to him.  
  
"Did it work?" Spike asked moving quickly to take the child from the watcher.  
  
"I think so." Willow said, "But we really don't know yet. I would say it's safe to say if she doesn't move anything within the next day or so that it did work."  
  
"Let's hope." Cordiela said and began gathering the candles and other ingredients that were scattered on the floor.  
  
Spike walked slowly back and forth away from the others, gently rocking and whispering to the crying child. As he walked he felt her heart begin to slow and the crying subside.  
  
"He's really good with her isn't he?" Cordiela said to Anya.  
  
"He takes the father thing very seriously." Anya answered.  
  
"Okay so how about some dinner now." Cordiela asked, "I can order pizza."  
  
Cordiela called and ordered the pizza after getting everyone's approval.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Connor, Dawn." Angel yelled as he closed the door behind the pizza guy. "Pizza's here."  
  
Angel set the boxes down on the counter and waited for an answer from upstairs. After receiving none he called again.  
  
"They aren't up there." Lorne said coming down the steps. "Oh, pizza." He finished making his way over to the boxes on the counter.  
  
"What do you mean they aren't there?" Cordiela asked.  
  
"I mean I haven't seen them in hours." Lorne replied helping himself to a slice.  
  
"Well they aren't down here." Willow said. "When was the last time anyone saw them?"  
  
"I saw then this morning. When we were preparing for the spell." Anya answered, knowing this wasn't going to be an answer that would make them happy. "I thought I saw them going outside."  
  
"They left." Angel said staring at Anya.  
  
"Well yeah." She answered returning his glare, "Is that a problem."  
  
"Yes." Angel, Cordy, Spike, and Giles all answered at once.  
  
"There is no telling what kind of trouble Dawn can find out there." Spike said angrily, "It's L.A."  
  
"And Connor was specifically warned to stay away from Dawn. Buffy doesn't need him leading her to trouble."  
  
"Trust us Angel. Dawn finds trouble on her own." Giles said.  
  
Cordiela opened her mouth to say something but stopped just as the door opened and the teen-agers in question walked through the door.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Angel asked approaching the two laughing teens.  
  
"You were wrong he noticed." Connor said smiling at Dawn.  
  
"The movies. You were all busy with the spell and we went to the movies." Dawn answered. "And don't get all mad at him Angel. He told me you said to stay away from me, and I pulled him along with me anyway."  
  
"It doesn't matter. He should have…" Angel began.  
  
"Dawn, do you have any idea what could have happened to you out there." Spike said.  
  
"What. It's the middle of the day. No vampires. Few if any dangerous demons, at three in the afternoon. And Connor has all the cool vampire traits, without the sunlight and blood problems."  
  
"Still…" Spike and Angel both started.  
  
"I'm seventeen, he's eighteen. At our ages you guys were out every night fighting vampires." She said glancing at Willow and Cordiela. "You were a demon Anya. Yet you don't think we're capable of going to a movie in the middle of the afternoon."  
  
"She has a point guys." Cordiela said stepping between the vampires and the teen-agers. "How about we let it go, but next time tell us you're leaving 'kay."  
  
"Deal." Dawn and Connor responded.  
  
"Let's eat then." Willow said wanting the confrontation over and knowing that both kids were capable of dealing with an afternoon out.  
  
3 Part Nineteen  
  
Willow sat in the rocking chair slowly rocking Breanna. She had long since fallen asleep, but she was enjoying the quiet of the room. So many people living at the hotel created a lot of commotion and noise. Connor spent a lot of time arguing the last couple days with Angel about Dawn. The two kids liked each other. As far as Willow was concerned everyone was worried about nothing. They were only going to be together a few more days so why not just let it go. Spike was spending his time, when not fussing over the baby, aggravating Cordiela and playing big brother to Dawn, which meant Dawn and Spike were arguing a lot.  
  
Fortunately everyone else was reasonably quiet, though the ones that weren't made enough noise for everyone. Which was why she was hiding in her room, pretending to put Breanna to sleep. She needed time to think. Buffy and Xander would be here day after tomorrow. It had been three days since they had done the spell. So far it seemed to have worked. Nothing had been moving on its own lately. But she couldn't be sure that it had worked and not that Breanna just hadn't been trying to move anything. She began humming softly when she felt the baby stir slightly in her arms.  
  
"I can read her and tell you if you'd like Sweetie?" Lorne said from the doorway.  
  
"What?" Willow said looking up at the demon.  
  
"Sorry. Habit. I walked by and read." He said shrugging and walking into the room.  
  
"How? Breanna I mean." Willow said quietly moving to put the baby into the crib, "I –I thought you could only read someone when they sang."  
  
"It's easier. I can read someone singing without trying." He said sitting in a chair across from her, "Without the music I have to touch the person and well, it's just more work for me."  
  
"So you would know if she could use her magic."  
  
"I think so. Do you want me to try?" Lorne asked, "I've never tried to read a baby before."  
  
"It won't hurt her?"  
  
"Of course not Honey. I wouldn't have asked if I would hurt her."  
  
"Then please I would feel so much better if I knew for sure." Willow said, "Can you do it now? With her sleeping?"  
  
"Sure." He said moving to the crib and setting his hands gently on the child's forehead. Holding his hands there for a few minutes he stood quietly. Then removing his hands he turned back to Willow who was standing nervously behind him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The magic is there Willow. I'm not going to lie." He said taking her and leading her to the chair. "It's in her. A lot of it. But…"  
  
"So I am going to have to do the spell?" She interrupted.  
  
"No. As I was saying the power is there. But I sense a lot of frustration in her. She can't use the power. She's trying. And she may one day break through the spell. It's possible. So you need to be ready for that. But for now she's going to be a normal child."  
  
"Oh thank God." Willow said standing up and hugging the demon. "You have know idea how much this relieves me. I was so worried that… I mean you have know idea what happened the last time I tried to use magic. It was horrible."  
  
"When you stopped those people at the hospital?" Lorne asked, from what he had been told she hadn't had a problem with that.  
  
"Oh I was talking about before that, but that was bad too. For weeks I would have to talk myself out of using magic to make things easier. But I meant before that when Tara…"  
  
"Oh then. Well nothing to worry about Sweetums. She's fine for now." He said, "Now join us downstairs, tonight was Angel's turn to pick a movie."  
  
"Let's go." Willow said feeling better knowing that the spell had worked.  
  
4 Part Twenty  
  
  
  
Willow set Breanna down in her crib, finally asleep. She glanced at the clock. She needed to hurry everyone was probably already downstairs. They were having their own little New Year's Eve party. She quickly changed into a clean skirt and blouse and headed downstairs to join the others.  
  
"Will. Anya was just telling us that it looks like the spell worked." Buffy said hugging her friend.  
  
"Looks that way. Though Lorne says she's fighting the spell and could break it eventually. But Giles and Wesley don't think that'll happen for a long time if ever." Willow said hugging Buffy then turning to hug Xander, "I missed you guys."  
  
"Missed you too." Xander said embracing his friend.  
  
"I see Dawn and Connor are getting along. She hasn't been causing any problems has she?" Buffy said watching her sister and Connor in the corner talking.  
  
"Actually the one causing the problems are Spike and Angel." Anya said joining in the conversation.  
  
"I am not the problem." Spike said walking up behind them.  
  
"You are always a problem." Buffy responded.  
  
"If they'd stay away from…"  
  
"Drop it Spike. We're leaving tomorrow. They won't see each other after that." Willow said not wanting to have this discussion again.  
  
"Right this is a party so I say lets party." Xander said taking Anya's hand pulling her off to dance.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Giles, Xander, and Spike loaded the last of the luggage into the two cars, as the women finished saying their good-byes in the hotel.  
  
"Did Dawn come with this much luggage?" Xander asked putting the last of the bags in the trunk.  
  
"No. Her and Connor spent a lot of time at the mall." Giles said pushing the trunk closed, before following the other two into the hotel.  
  
"E-mail me guys. A lot. I'm home most of the time with nothing to do." Willow was saying as she hugged Wesley and Cordiela one last time. "And I'll send you that book." She said to Fred.  
  
"I can find things we can do if you're bored Pet." Spike said coming up behind her. "You ready to go?" He asked picking up the sleeping baby from the couch.  
  
"Yeah. And that's not what I meant." Willow said.  
  
Everyone said their last good-byes and got into the cars to leave. Dawn choosing to ride with Spike, Willow and the baby. Leaving Buffy, Giles, and Anya to ride back with Xander.  
  
"So Will when is your graduation?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Next weekend. You're going to come right?" Willow answered.  
  
"Of course." Dawn answered. "Spike you going?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." Spike said, "Though hers is easier than yours. At least Red's is at night."  
  
"You better be at mine." Dawn said punching his arm.  
  
"I will, we'll figure it out." He said smiling at the girl, knowing he would do whatever was necessary for to be at both graduations.  
  
  
  
5 Part Twenty-one  
  
"Spike you sure you can handle bringing Breanna by yourself. I'm sure Dawn would…" Willow shouted from the bedroom as she finished pinning her hair around the cap.  
  
"I said I could handle it. Now are you ready to go?" Spike said, "You are going to be late for that sign in thing."  
  
"I've got time." Willow said, "Don't forget to bring a bottle in case she starts crying and…" she began as she grabbed the gown and her purse and headed for the door nervous that she may have forgotten something.  
  
"Go." Spike said pointing toward the door. "We will be fine. I'll see you there right after sunset." He finished kissing her quickly then pushing her toward the door.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"So Willow what are you going to do know that you have the degree." Xander asked sitting on the couch at Buffy's house where everyone had gathered after the ceremony.  
  
"Wow, guess I'll have to get a job now uh?" She responded smiling. "Actually I have a job offer already that would allow me to do programming at home. Which would be great, I could work at my own pace and Breanna would need daycare." She said smiling as Breanna turned at the sound of her name.  
  
Everyone began to talk again about Willow's future plans as Breanna crawled toward the table and pulled herself up against it. Tired of being ignored Breanna let out a small yell. When all eyes had turned toward the child she let go of the table and took a step toward Spike.  
  
"Da." Breanna said before falling back on her butt.  
  
"See she said Dad." Spike said scooping up the laughing child, "And she walked!" He shouted excitedly.  
  
"Yes she did." Willow said laughing as everyone gathered around trying to get her to repeat either the word or the step when Spike set her back down.  
  
Dawn walked over to hug her friend. "See everything is going to be fine." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah. As long as the magic doesn't come back, nothing else could go wrong." Willow said smiling wanting to believe that Dawn was right. 


End file.
